Twilights curse
by Raven Dancer12
Summary: Twilight sparkle and spike were thrown back in time by a Dragon back to the first episode. When a portal opens and pinkie pie appears to take them to the present again. But it is not what it seems, join twilight and Spike as they save their friends from certain doom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MLP: Friendship is Magic.

 **Chapter 1**

Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn in Canterlot Castle, has been a faithful student to Princess Celestia for several years, and usually gets together with her friends when she is not studying. Today was a very important party for her friend Moondancer, and a lot of stuff will happen that will be unexpected.

For her.

"Yeah! I have been invited to a party by Moondancer," Twilight exclaims, while she looks through her books trying to find her copy of "Early Magic in the Eye of the Unicorn" by Star Swirl the Bearded. Spike looks around at the room and sees the mess that was left by Twilight. "This will take forever to clean up do you think we will make the party in time?" He asked Twilight.

She looked at him and smirked, "Spike, when have we ever been late for anything? I have already calculated how long it will take to clean up the place. Don't worry so much."

Spike sighs as a knock sounds out at the door. Running to open the door, he finds Lemon Heart, Twinkle Shine, and Minuette are at the door and spike invites them inside for a cold glass of lemonade, since he was waiting for Twilight to finish up cleaning the library. "Hi guys so are you all set for Moondancer's party today?" Spike asked and the girls laughed, "Spike we are always ready for a party didn't you know that?" Lemon Heart replied, as she sipped her lemonade and gazed at her hooves admiring the new coat of hoof paint she had on."So what did you girls get her today?" Spike asked thinking he already knew, "Books." All three replied at once and Spike smiled.

Back in the library, however, Twilight was just finishing cleaning up when she heard a odd buzzing behind her thinking it was a bee she turned around to look but saw nothing so she dismissed it and went downstairs. "Hey girls! Are you ready to party at Moondancer's?" She asked, voice tinged with excitement and everyone in the room squealed in response, as they left the Canterlot Library. Hours later after the party ended, Twilight and Spike walked into the house very exhausted and slightly buzzed on Spikes part, namely because he spiked the punch bowl. "Ok. It's time for us to hit the hay, Spike. Although that was a fun party, we could have done without you trying to act like you were chasing ponies to eat them." Twilight reprimanded then she heard soft snores and saw Spike was already asleep so she took him to bed, and walked to the library for a quick reading hour.

Thing is, when she got there she heard the strange buzzing again and she saw random sparks coming from one of the many bookcases. She started to move towards it, right before a huge wave of pink energy shot out opening a portal. First came the portal.

Second came the pink pony with balloons for a cutie mark that practically shot out and tackled her. "Twilight! I finally found you! You need to come to Ponyville quick we need you!" The pink pony shouted.

Thing is, Twilight, not knowing who the pony was, backed up against a wall, as if afraid this pony will hurt her. "Who are you and how do you know me?" Twilight asked her, while walking backwards trying to find the door.

The pink mare, stopped, somewhat confused. "You don't remember me?" The confusion was quickly replaced by recognition, in the Pink pony's face. "Well, of course you don't remember me because you went through a portal to the past and me and the girls have been looking for you forever and now I found you and I can take you back to Ponyville so you can help us again and you can't forget about your friend Pinkie Pie that is just crazy!" Pinkie Pie said in a single breath.

At this point, Twilight just stood there, looking more confused then ever, as she looked at Pinkie Pie, who now has a crown in her mouth. Said crown had an odd jewel in it. Before Twilight could react, she put it on her head. "Only you can control the Element of Magic. We all tried but even Rarity can't do it...oh it's glowing!" Twilight looked in the mirror and saw the crown was indeed glowing. Quickly following the glow was a burst of rainbow light that quickly circled around her. Very soon, she felt a rush of magic and memories flood her mind.

After what felt like forever, the light went away and she now had wings. When she looked at herself and then looked at pinkie pie and jumped at her giving her a big hug. "Pinkie pie! It's good to see you! How did you get here?" Twilight looked around and saw Spike was staring at Pinkie Pie and the portal behind her, and then looked at Twilight, as if to ask "What is going on and how do you have wings?"

Twilight went up to spike and performed the Memory Restoration spell on him. That way, he would remember everything. "Oh my gosh! Why are we in Canterlot? We were fighting a huge dragon when I was knocked out by a huge bang! And how did Pinkie Pie get here?" Spike asked confused. "Never mind that now! We need to get to Ponyville to save everyone Spike." Twilight said then looked at Pinkie Pie and gestured for her to lead the way.

"Okie dokie Loki! lets go back to Ponyville" Pinkie pie shouted and she led Twilight and Spike through the portal, which opened up to Sugar Cube Corner, but when they looked around they saw the windows boarded up and barricaded. It also looked like a twister ran through the place. "I remember the battle we were having with the dragon but what happened after we left?" Twilight questioned and Pinkie Pie's face fell as she pointed out the window. Twilight looked and wished she hadn't. Ponyville was in ruins. All the buildings were on fire and the library was smashed to bits. She saw no pony outside, or any other living creature for that matter. "What happened here, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight nearly whispered.

Thankfully, Pinkie heard it, and pulled her through a door, into a small room with surveillance equipment in it and started to tell her what happened. "Well, after we defeated Tirek and that black dragon came that threw you and Spike into a portal, Fluttershy got rid of it. We looked for you guys high and low but couldn't find you so we went to the castle of the two sisters. That's when we met this pony. She was a Pegasus pony, all black coat with one torn wing, her mane was white and she had one eye covered with an eye patch and the other one was red and her tail was covered in burs, so we tried to help her but then she smiled and said that she knew we would help her succeed, then she lifted her eye patch and her eye was pure white with a scar going over it. She looked at Rainbow Dash and she started to glow and her color changed from blue to grey and that's when she attacked us. We all scattered but she was too fast and caught Applejack first, then Rarity, then last, Fluttershy. I was able to hide but then I saw the Pegasus pony make chains out of nowhere and put them around every pony and Rainbow Dash carried them all away. I don't know where to but as they were going away I heard the pony say her name was Raven and she will rule all Ponyville then Equestria" Pinkie finished and Spike looked at Twilight who was thinking, "What was her cutie mark?" Pinkie thought for a second and then looked at Twilight, "It looked like a dead tree with a lightning bolt behind it, surrounded by clouds. Why is that bad?"

Twilight gasped and started running around the room sweating. Pinkie looked at Spike who had his mouth hanging open and a scared look on his face. "Raven is an evil pony. I read about her. She takes control of a ponies heart and changes it but it doesn't say how she does it, because, being a Pegasus pony, she shouldn't be able to control magic like that! Spike, I need you to go to the library, if it's still standing and find my book on notable pony villains of the century. I know I read her name in there _somewhere_." Spike nods and left the room. "Although, I'm wondering how she got out of prison. There was supposed to be a prison for her in Manehatten. It was meant to keep her contained for life, but she must have somehow broken free and is now looking to get even." Twilight stopped talking as Spike came into the room with a large, black, leather bound book with silver lettering and gave it to Twilight, who quickly opened it to the index. "I knew it! Raven the Chaos Queen. She is the only Pegasus pony that can control magic without a horn. The abilities that she possesses is to take a ponies heart and turn it evil, making it so even the best of friends will attack each other, just like Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie looked at Twilight about to say something, when a blast sounded outside they rushed to the window and looked out and saw a pony standing in the middle of the square and it looked like Fluttershy. Twilight started to move towards the door but Pinkie Pie jumped in front of her to stop her, "Don't go out there Twilight! It's a trap." Pinkie Pie whisper shouted and Twilight rolled her eyes and pushed her aside with magic. "It's only Fluttershy. I'm sure she won't hurt me." Twilight moved close to the door again then saw that something was off about Fluttershy, as she looked she appeared normal but her cutie mark was missing and in its place was a mark like a serpent twined around a tree. Then she heard her speak. "Come on out every pony. It's only me sweet caring Fluttershy, I won't hurt you." Then a little filly ran out of her house and smiled then went up to Fluttershy when a net came out of nowhere and trapped the filly so it could not run and Rainbow Dash came out of the sky.

Rainbow Dash, instead of her cutie mark, in its place was a black heart with white lightning surrounding it and a knife going through the top of the heart. Twilight gasped as she watched Rainbow and Fluttershy tie up the filly and fly away. Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie and saw she was crying then she put her hooves around Twilight and hugged her.

Twilight then got a serious look on her face and pushed Pinkie Pie back then looked her in the eye, "We have to do something about this, Spike we need a letter to the princess..." Twilight was stopped by Pinkie Pie who shook her head. It was a gesture that Twilight understood completely. The princess was gone as well.

Then she had another idea, "We need to get captured. That way, we can free our friends, but we need help to do so." Twilight looked at Spike and he jumped on her back knowing what she was going to do. Then, she hooked her hoof around Pinkie Pie and pictured the library in Canterlot. Her horn started to glow as the magic took effect, and it felt like they were being sucked through a tube at about 100mph then it stopped and they were at the Canterlot library Spike fell off of Twilight and groaned. "Let's not do that again for a while please Twilight, Twilight?" He looked around and saw she was at the window looking out and so was Pinkie Pie, Spike ran to the window and saw Canterlot was deserted but with a different feeling from Ponyville it was just empty and forlorn.

Spike looked at Twilight and she went to the door and looked out. Then she moved her hoof to tell them to follow her as she made her way to the palace when they got there no pony was standing guard outside the door. "This is very odd there is no one here," Twilight said as they looked around the throne room when they heard a groan.

They looked around and saw a statue that had toppled over and there was a white pony underneath it twilight ran closer to the statue. Twilight gasped as she saw it was Shining Armor, Twilight used her magic to lift up the statue and pull him out from under it as she did so she noticed his horn was glowing an odd color of red. "Twilight is that you or is it a hallucination?" Shining armor asked as he looked up at twilight with blurry eyes. "Yes its me, Shining Armor. What happened here?"

Shining armor sat up and told her. "I was attacked, by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

00000x00000

A/N:

Beta XinsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX here. Helping out a friend irl that I got interested in Fanfiction. My stories are pretty much on hold, and I hope helping out on this one brings out my own inner muse. Fingers crossed.

Anyway, I'm actually just helping with the legibility. (Raven Dancer12.) Anyway, I didn't add much of anything beyond fixing her Grammar. Seriously, though. It sucked. Luckily, she won't post it. Anyway, long story short, this Fic is actually the result of a question I asked her. She's a Pegasister, and, I will admit, I'm a bit of a Brony. In those circles, I call myself "Shadow Blaze, Pegasus". Maybe I should get that Epic Digimon Crossover done... *shrugs* who knows?

Shadow Blaze out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Twilight spike and pinkie pie come across shining armor in Canterlot castle pinned under a statue. When he was freed, Twilight saw a strange glow around his horn that made it so he could not use his magic. Twilight hugged him, glad he was okay, and asked how this happened. "Rainbow dash and Fluttershy attacked me they said that in the new world unicorns are not needed." He replied.

Twilight looked at him in confusion and shock, "Unicorns not needed anymore? That's crazy!" She shouted with a mad look on her face. "Unicorns are needed to balance out the world, and to not have them?! That's just wrong!" Twilight stated getting depressed now. Shining armor put his hoof on Twilight's shoulder, "Twilly it's going to be okay. We will get your friends back."

Twilight smiled at her brother then looked at Pinkie Pie and Spike, "We need to find Lemon Heart and the girls here in Canterlot. They can help us find Rainbow Dash and the others, so let's split up. Pinkie you go round up Lemon Heart and Twinkle Shine, Spike you get Minuette and Lyra. Shining Armor and I will get Moondancer, let's do this."

Every pony scattered looking for the girls, Spike went up to Minuette's house and looked around the yard. He saw part of the wall had caved in and there was a tree laying in the yard. Spike ran up to the hole and looked inside. He saw furniture everywhere, toppled over. It was almost like there was a huge struggle. Then he heard a whimper and he saw Minuette and Lyra laying next to a hole in the floor and Lyra's left front hoof was twisted. Minuette was trying to set her hoof while reading a medical book at the same time.

"Lyra, Minuette I'm glad you two are okay!" Spike whisper shouted and they looked at him and sighed, "We were just minding our own business when the wall fell on us. Then this Pegasus pony with black fur, white and black mane and tail wearing an eye patch came in and told some pony else to check the house for unicorns, we heard furniture being thrown around. We know the upstairs was trashed as well, we could hear it. Then, after a while, they left. That's when we got out from under the wall. It was horrible." Lyra cried out as Minuette got her hoof back in place with a audible pop.

Spike winced at Lyra's pain before he looked around and saw another pony there. She had pink and purple hair and three candies on her flank. She was looking out the window with a set of binoculars. "Bon Bon please come away from the window it's not safe!" Lyra whisper yelled and Bon Bon looked at her and came away from the window with a sigh, "There is no danger for me. She isn't after earth ponies you know?" She sighed while rolling her eyes, as if they went through that argument already.

Spike looked around and motioned the ponies to come closer. "We need to get out of here and get to Sugar Cube Corner. It will be safe there." Spike stated and the ponies looked around and agreed with him. Spike led Lyra, Minuette and Bon Bon through the streets and checking for danger along the way.

"So Spike, do you know what's been going on here?" Bon Bon asked as they peeked around a corner before crossing the street. "I don't know, but i do know that Twilight has a plan to put a stop to this." Spike said as they got into sugar cube corner and ran into pinkies safe room. Bon Bon went to look at the computer screens while Lyra and Minuette went to lay down.

"We need to wait here for Twilight, Shining Armor and Pinkie Pie, then we will continue the plan." Spike explained. Lyra and Minuette decided to take a nap and Bon Bon watched for trouble. Hours later, just when Spike was about to pass out, there was a buzz before Twilight, Shining Armor and Moondancer appeared.

Spike, the ever faithful dragon, helped Twilight to lay down on her bed, mindful of how freaked out she looked and on the verge of collapse she was. "Twilight what happened?" Spike asked as he got her some water and noticed the horrified looks in Shining Armors and Moondancers eyes as well. "Just give me a minute and I will tell you" Twilight said as she laid her head down and passed out.

00000x00000

End of part two Hope you liked it even though it was kind of dry but the next one will be better I promise.

Beta Shadow Blaze (XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX) here. Hope things are going better. Not so much for me. Honestly, I hope so too, Raven. I really do.


End file.
